Las Tres Escobas
by Tete93
Summary: Este era nuestro último año en Hogwarts y había decidido aprovecharlo al máximo y eso incluía invitar a salir a Sirius Orión Black. Aunque las cosas no resultaron como lo había planeado. Sirius/Remus. SLASH. Este fic participa en el reto "Una cita fallida" del foro Del Yaoi & el Slash.


_**Este fic participa en el**__reto _"Una cita fallida"_**del foro**__Del Yaoi & el Slash__._

_**El reto:**_escribir un One-shot acerca de una cita que haya salido muy mal; no mal, _muuuuuy_ mal. ¿Personajes? Los que quieran. ¿Fandom? Igual.

**Pareja:** Sirius/Remus

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Rating:** K+

**Advertencias:** Slash, EXTREMADAMENTE LIGERAS referencias sexuales, casi imperceptibles, parpadeas y te la perdiste.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, yo no gano ni un knut por escribir esto.

**Las Tres Escobas**

Podía ver a Sirius tumbado a orillas del lago en compañía de Peter, ambos habían soltado una carcajada, no tenía idea de que hablaban pero eso no era importante ahora. Era la mañana del catorce de febrero y había una excursión a Hogsmeade, y yo Remus John Lupin me había hecho el firme propósito de invitar a salir a Sirius Orión Black.

No estaba seguro desde hacía cuanto me gustaba mi amigo, al principio confundía esos sentimientos con amistad. Luego alrededor de cuarto año comenzó a hacerse un poco obvio para mí que mis sentimientos por Sirius no estaban en la misma categoría que mis sentimientos por James o Peter. Cuando Peter intentaba coquetear con una chica tenía todo mi apoyo moral (Merlín sabe que es una fracaso en eso) en cambio cuando Sirius coqueteaba me daban ganas de tirar a alguien al lago y sostener su cabeza dentro del agua hasta que dejara de respirar (nunca había decidido si mi victima sería Sirius o su conquista).

Cuando James me abrazaba eufórico luego de ganar un partido de Quidditch simplemente le devolvía el abrazo fuertemente mientras lo felicitaba, cuando Sirius me abrazaba me sonrojaba y sentía que mis brazos no respondían y me quedaba un segundo como retrasado hasta que lograba devolverle el abrazo. Pasé todo cuarto año confuso y negándome lo evidente hasta que a principios de quinto año tuve que admitirme aunque sea a mí mismo que estaba irremediablemente enamorado de Sirius Black.

Nunca le había dicho a nadie de mis sentimientos por Sirius y tampoco había hecho nada por intentar conquistarlo, porque estaba convencido que Sirius Black era el epitome de la heterosexualidad, de forma que mis sentimientos probablemente no serían correspondidos. Este era nuestro último año en Hogwarts y había decidido aprovecharlo al máximo ya que no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que nos esperaba al dejar el colegio, pero estaba seguro que no era un futuro brillante y hermoso gracias a que Voldemort estaba ganando poder y la actitud general de la gente hacía los hombres lobos. Aprovechar al máximo mi último año en Hogwarts incluía invitar a salir a Sirius, aun arriesgándome a que me rechazara. Si todo salía mal, mi plan de escape era reírme y decir:

—¡No puede ser! ¿Te lo creíste? Discúlpame, tengo que ir a cobrarle diez galeones a Cornamenta, el apostó que no te lo creerías.

Luego encontrar a James antes que Sirius lo haga, y convencerlo de que me siga la corriente. Y finalmente sufrir mi rechazo en solitario. El único fallo en eso es que hoy era la primera cita de James y Lily, y no estoy seguro si Cornamenta me perdonaría si la interrumpo.

Tomé todo mi valor y me acerqué a mis dos amigos que seguían riendo de Merlín sabrá qué.

—¡Lunático! — Exclamó Sirius cuando me vio acercarme — Tienes que oír esto…

Y luego, antes de que yo pudiera abrir la boca Sirius comenzó a contarme una historia sobre como él y Peter habían untado cera en un pasillo del cuarto piso, solo para ver resbalarse a todo el que pasaba por ahí.

—Y entre los que iban pasando estaba Mulciber, tuviste que haber visto el resbalón que dio, patinó por todo el pasillo hasta que finalmente pegó su gordo trasero contra el piso, fue épico. — narraba con emoción. Y yo comencé a reír porque la imagen mental era demasiado graciosa.

—Lo malo es que iba pasando McGonagall — añadió Peter y eso me puso serio de repente.

—Por Merlín, no me digan que ella se resbalo también.

—No, ella está bien — me tranquilizó Sirius quitándole importancia — lo malo es que por alguna razón de inmediato sospechó de nosotros….

—No consigo imaginar por qué — dije con sarcasmo y Sirius siguió hablando como si no me hubiese oído.

—…y por mucho que le aseguramos que éramos inocentes no nos creyó y nos obligó a vaciar nuestros bolsillos y encontró el frasco de cera. Así que ahora estamos castigados.

—Es una lástima porque realmente esperaba ir a Hogsmeade y pasar por Zonko — añadió Peter con cierta tristeza.

—¿No irán a Hogsmeade? — pregunté intentando que mi voz sonara neutral. Por una parte me decepcioné de perder mi oportunidad de invitar a salir a Sirius, por otra me alivié por no tener que enfrentar hoy el rechazo.

—Colagusano es quien no irá a Hogsmeade — corrigió Sirius — al parecer McGonagall consideró que necesitábamos castigos por separado, yo limpiaré en la noche la sala de trofeos, en compañía de Filch.

Rompí a reír, no supe si de alivio o de nerviosismo, cuando Sirius y Peter me miraron inquisitivamente, preguntándose el motivo de mi risa, dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

—Pasarás la noche de San Valentín con Filch, es lo más romántico que he oído. — me burlé, Peter comenzó a reír y Sirius frunció el ceño y durante un momento pareció enfadado hasta que finalmente su rostro se relajó, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y soltó una carcajada.

—Será un San Valentín inolvidable, definitivamente — asintió riendo.

—Espera a que Cornamenta se entere — añadió Peter

—Eso terminaría de mejorar su día, primero tiene una cita con Lily y luego un argumento para burlarse de mi lo que le queda de vida, estará encantado. — contestó Sirius.

—Bueno me voy — se excusó Peter — ya es hora de ver a McGonagall.

Se levantó y se fue, dejándonos a solas a Sirius y a mí, era mi oportunidad perfecta, había planeado como iba a invitarlo, las palabras exactas que iba a usar, a donde iríamos, halagos si eran necesarios, y tenía un plan de escape, nada podía salir mal.

—¿Quieres ir a las tres escobas conmigo? — pregunté, había salido mucho menos romántico que la conversación que había planeado en mi cabeza.

—Claro, vamos — contestó sin pensarlo ni un segundo.

* * *

Habíamos caminado juntos hasta las Tres Escobas, íbamos conversando, riendo y todo parecía ir perfectamente bien, excepto que todo me parecía muy surreal, ¿Sirius simplemente había aceptado salir conmigo? Así, sin más preguntas, sin pensar. Tal vez todo esto era alguna clase de sueño lucido producido por el nerviosismo de invitar a salir a Sirius. Tal vez me despertaría pronto para descubrir que nada de esto había pasado. Si todo esto era un sueño al menos lo aprovecharía mientras durara y disfrutaría mi cita con Sirius.

En cuanto entramos al local pude ver a lo lejos a James y Lily quienes estaban sentados en una de las mesas cerca de la barra, parecía que las cosas iban bien hasta el momento, Lily aun no ahorcaba a James y estaban conversando y sonriendo. Hice el intento de saludarlos con la mano, pero Sirius tomó bajó mi mano y me miró como si me hubiese vuelto loco.

—¿Qué haces? — Susurró — ¿Quieres que nos descubran?

Me había dolido descubrir que Sirius no quería que se enteraran que estaba en una cita conmigo. ¿Acaso yo le avergonzaba? Sacudí el pensamiento de mi cabeza, tal vez yo estaba sobre-reaccionando, era nuestra primera cita, tal vez Sirius estaba esperando ver si las cosas funcionaban antes de contárselo a nuestros amigos.

—Vamos, aquel lugar es perfecto — añadió señalando una mesa con varias sillas en una esquina del pub.

Dicho esto fue a sentarse en una de las sillas, yo le seguí sentándome en la que estaba enfrente, pero él me miró confundido.

—Allí me tapas la visión de Cornamenta y Evans, hazte en la de al lado — pidió.

Oficialmente me estaba comenzando a enfadar, no solo no quería que James y Lily nos vieran, sino que parecía más interesado en ellos que en mí. Esta cita había comenzado con el pie equivocado.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? — pregunté intentando no mostrar el enojo en la voz.

—Una cerveza de mantequilla — contestó pasándome unos sickles.

Eran suficientes para pagar su cerveza, pero no la mía. No es que me molestara que no me invitara, de hecho yo tenía la intención de pagar por ambas cervezas, pero era extraño, en las citas normalmente uno de los dos paga por ambos, no era normal que cada quien pague su cuenta.

Me acerqué a la barra, estaba cerca de James y Lily, pero el bar estaba tan lleno y ellos parecían demasiado absortos en su conversación que ni siquiera me estaban prestando atención. Compré las cervezas, me regresé a mi asiento y le pasé una a Sirius.

—¿Pudiste oír de lo que hablaban? — preguntó Sirius.

—¿Disculpa? — inquirí confundido.

—James y Evans, ¿pudiste escuchar de que hablaban?— explicó como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

—No — contesté de manera cortante. ¿Acaso se iba a pasar toda nuestra cita concentrado en Lily y James?

—Bien, no importa, aún hay mucho tiempo — dijo encogiéndose de hombros y dándole un trago a la cerveza de mantequilla.

La siguiente hora se podía catalogar como la peor cita de mi vida, Sirius se estaba dedicando a estar pendiente de cada mínimo detalle sobre James y Lily y no me había puesto nada de atención. No dejaba de soltar comentarios como "Esa fue una inteligente movida de Cornamenta" o "Me preguntó que habrá dicho para hacerla reír así" ,"Tal vez no debió haber hecho eso, al menos Evans no parece enfadada" y "Espero que se acuesten pronto porque su maldita tensión sexual ya me tiene harto". Parecía estar más en una cita con ellos que conmigo.

La gota que derramó el vaso, fue Michelle Hudson, una chica de Hufflepuff de sexto año quien al vernos se acercó a saludar. Debía admitir que Hudson era guapa, tenía el cabello rubio ondulado, un cuerpo definido y unos hermosos ojos verdes, pero me recordaba a los knuts, ya saben, porque los knuts son baratos, de dos caras y cualquiera los puede tener.

—¿Cómo es que dos de los chicos más guapos de la escuela están solos en día de San Valentín? — preguntó sentándose al lado de Sirius, demasiado cerca para mi gusto, podía ser la peor cita de la historia, pero era MI cita y ella no tenía derecho a coquetear con él.

—Así es la vida, claro que puedes hacernos compañía si gustas — contestó él con una sonrisa. Él muy idiota estaba coqueteando también y ese fue mi punto de ebullición.

Sin avisar me levanté de la silla y me dirigí a la salida, no importaba cuanto me gustara Sirius hoy se había comportado como un completo imbécil y no tenía por qué soportar eso. Apenas había dado dos pasos cuando escuché que Sirius dijo:

—Espera Lunático, ¿Por qué te vas?

—Déjalo que se vaya, así nos quedamos a solas los dos —pidió Michelle, durante un momento pensé que Sirius le haría caso, comprendí que me equivocaba cuando escuché sus pasos venir tras de mí, pero no voltee la mirada, estaba furioso con él.

Sirius me alcanzó en la puerta de Las Tres Escobas y me acorraló contra la pared exterior.

—¿Por qué te enfadaste?

No podía creer que tuviese el descaro de preguntarlo y además se veía genuinamente confundido, si en algún momento pensé que Sirius Black no podía llegar a tener menos tacto se acababa de superar a sí mismo.

—No lo sé, aún estoy intentando decidirme si porque pasaste la mitad de la cita ignorándome por espiar a James y Lily, o porque luego comenzaste a coquetear con Hudson en mis narices. — le solté. Le sostuve la mirada, como desafiándolo a que se defendiera, a que diera una excusa, a que le quitara importancia y dijera que eso no era motivo para enojarse, pero la mirada que me devolvía él era de pura confusión.

—¿Esto era una cita? — preguntó finalmente después de un minuto o dos de silencio. — Creí que estábamos aquí para espiar la cita de Cornamenta. — explicó, parecía avergonzado.

Yo me quedé un momento sin palabras, las piezas comenzaban a encajar. Sirius no había entendido que era una cita cuando le había propuesto venir a las Tres Escobas, por eso había aceptado sin pensárselo, por eso había pagado su propia cerveza, por eso se había dedicado a espiar a James y a Lily, por eso no creyó que me enfadaría si coqueteaba con Hudson.

Y luego de unos segundos yo estaba más avergonzado que él. Le había hecho una cuasi escena de celos y él ni siquiera tenía interés en mí.

—Debiste haberme aclarado que era una cita — dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Yo asentí pero no dije nada, quería correr de vuelta al castillo a encerrarme en mi habitación, pero eso no era posible porque Sirius aún me tenía atrapado contra la pared, además compartíamos habitación así que realmente no solucionaba nada encerrarme ahí. Debía admitir que en parte Sirius tenía razón, yo nunca le había aclarado la intención de la salida, pero en mi defensa, si alguien te invita a tomar algo el día de San Valentín la intención es más que obvia.

—De haber sabido que era una cita la habría hecho más interesante — añadió antes que yo pudiera decir nada. Y se acercó hacía mí, yo estaba hipnotizado en sus ojos grises, sus labios estaban peligrosamente cerca y casi se rozaron cuando yo aparté el rostro.

—¡Ibas a besarme! — dije alarmado.

—Eso es obvio, ¿Por qué te apartaste? — preguntó confuso, podía habérmelo imaginado pero me pareció que le había dolido.

—¿Por qué ibas a besarme? —inquirí.

—Porque me gustas y asumí que si me habías invitado a salir yo te gustaba también. — explicó.

—¿Y lo demuestras coqueteando con Hudson en mi cara? — espeté. Si en cualquier otro momento Sirius me hubiese dicho que yo le gustaba estaría brincando de gusto, pero hoy estaba furioso con él y no podía evitar que mis celos hablaran por mí.

—Así que estabas celoso — dijo con una sonrisa burlesca.

—Yo no estaba celoso — Mentí descaradamente, tenía mucha practica en eso, adquirida al afirmar nuestra total inocencia en los interrogatorios a los que nos sometía McGonagall cada vez que pasaba algo fuera de lo común.

—Lástima porque ese era el propósito de coquetear con Michelle — admitió Sirius volviéndose a acercar a mí, y mi cerebro comenzó a llenarse de niebla.

—Déjame ver si entiendo — dije mientras él se acercaba cada vez más — aceptaste venir aquí conmigo porque creíste que veníamos espiar a Lily y James, no tenías idea que era una cita, pero yo si te gusto, y coqueteas con Michelle para ponerme celoso.

—Sí, podríamos decir que esa es la versión resumida — asintió Sirius quien ya estaba peligrosamente cerca de mí, y antes que pudiese evitarlo sus labios estaban sobre los míos, pero para ser honesto no tenía ningún interés en evitar eso, más bien en promoverlo.

Al principio era un beso torpe, solo los labios, yo no estaba seguro en donde poner mis manos y Sirius tenía las suyas en la pared. Luego él acercó su cuerpo con el mío, puso una de sus manos en mi hombro y la otra en mi cintura, ahora lo que me acorralaba contra la pared era su cuerpo entero. Tomé eso como iniciativa para poner mis manos en su cuello e intenté profundizar el beso utilizando la lengua, Sirius me lo permitió, pero no dejó que yo lo guiará y comenzó el a guiar el beso, nuestras lenguas luchaban por la dominancia. No podía pensar ni razonar nada, excepto que estaba besando a Sirius Orión Black, algo que llevaba queriendo mucho tiempo, y se sentía jodidamente bien.

Luego de unos minutos tuvimos la molesta necesidad de respirar y eso nos obligó a separarnos un momento.

—No es correcto dar esos espectáculos en público — dije sonriéndole. Mi enfado había quedado completamente olvidado, Sirius me correspondía, me había besado, no podía estar más feliz.

—Y precisamente por eso es que creo que deberíamos darlos más seguidos — contestó también con una sonrisa. — ¿Quieres entrar de nuevo conmigo a las Tres Escobas y reiniciar esta cita?

—Estaría encantado — contesté.

Nos dirigimos adentro para encontrar que Michelle ya se había marchado, supongo que debió haber pasado a nuestro lado, y ni siquiera la habíamos notado. Tal vez nos había visto besarnos, el pensamiento me hizo sonreír, no es que sea celoso, pero prefiero que tenga claro sus límites con Sirius Black. Nos acabábamos de sentar en la misma mesa cuando vimos a Peter entrar al local y saludarnos con emoción.

—Lunático, Canuto, McGonagall me dejó salir antes del castigo — dijo sentándose en una de las sillas de nuestra mesa.

Sirius y yo nos miramos un momento, supongo que estaba pensando lo mismo que yo, como decirle a Peter que deseábamos estar a solas.

—¿Cómo sabías que estábamos aquí? — pregunté para ganar tiempo.

—No lo sabía — explicó — pero pensé que aquí habría gente así que vine acá.

—Escucha, me alegra que McGonagall te dejara salir antes pero es que la verdad…— comencé a decir sin saber cómo continuar.

—Vaya, vaya que sorpresa, quienes están aquí — interrumpió la voz de Lily haciendo que los tres volviéramos la cabeza. James y ella debían estar a punto de dejar el local cuando nos vieron y decidieron acercarse.

—¿Vienen a espiarnos? — Preguntó James con una sonrisa — la verdad me decepcionan, pensé que sabrían disimular mejor. En especial tú Canuto.

—La verdad no estamos aquí para espiarlos, esto es una cita — explicó Sirius con una sonrisa idéntica.

—¿De tres? — inquirió Lily sin creerse ni una palabra, a pesar de ser parcialmente cierto.

—Me gusta probar cosas nuevas — contestó Sirius frescamente poniendo las sillas en las patas traseras para recostarse.

—Entonces no te molestará hacerla de cinco — dijo James mientras Lily y él se sentaban también en nuestra mesa.

—Genial, yo voy por las bebidas — se ofreció Peter y yo dejé salir un suspiro resignado.

Me estaba costando trabajo resignarme a que mi cita para dos se había convertido en para cinco cuando al rato se nos habían unido Alice Monroe, una amiga de Lily quien estaba sola en San Valentín porque su novio Frank Longbottom ya había terminado Hogwarts el año pasado, y Mary McDonald otra chica de nuestro curso con quien nos llevábamos bastante bien y estaba soltera.

Aunque estaba frustrado por el fracaso que había sido mi cita con Sirius, debía admitir que pasé una tarde genial con mis amigos, además había descubierto que Sirius correspondía a mis sentimientos, nos habíamos besado y lo había disfrutado. En definitiva fue la peor cita de la historia, pero un muy buen San Valentín.

**Fin**

No me gustó mucho como me quedó el final, pero no estaba segura en donde cortarlo.

¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron?

Para felicitaciones, sugerencias o Avada Kedavra's dejar un review :D

Besos

Teté


End file.
